You had me at hello
by Callista O'Brien
Summary: He had always been in love with her since day one, but what happens when everything he thought he knew comes crumbling down? This is the story of a cell phone.


You had me at hello

I still remember the first day I saw her. She walked into that phone store like she owned the place strode across the grey floor like it was a red carpet. She seemed interested in me right away, which was fine because I was totally into her as well.

We started hanging out the very second after we met. Her name was Eloise, but she liked to be called Ellie. It seemed to take her an hour a two to figure me out, but once she did we were inseparable, practically attached at the hip.

My parents weren't really in the picture; in fact I don't really remember much of anything before I met her. My life was so dark until she came and light it up. Luckily her parents are the coolest people ever and let me live with them.

Sleeping was always my favorite part of the day. She would either wrap her arms around me and I would stay up all night looking at her beautiful face, or she could will me to sleep with one touch and then wake me back up with another. My life was truly the best ever.

The only thing I regret is that I never have been very good with words, they always seem to spill out of me uncontrollably. I can't help what I say at all. Sometimes I say the nastiest things without ever meaning to. My voice would be saying "I hate you," but inside I was screaming that I didn't. That I never could. That I love her.

I would feel crushed to the core as I would watch her cry. Such beautifully sad things tears are. I have never cried, but when I see Ellie cry my entire being seems to weep for her. Luckily though, my words that I can't seem to control, would spill out again telling her that I did love her and everything would be okay.

On the best days, I would make her laugh. I have no control over what joke I say but maybe that's how its like for everyone. Our words always betray us in the end. However, I never feel betrayed when her happy notes echo around the room. Whenever she laughs I feel like I could soar into the sky and carry us both away to a place where we will both laugh forever and no more tears will fall.

Today is a typical day like any other. Ellie and I sit on the couch, getting ready for the day ahead. I look over at my girl and a shudder rolls through me, quickly making her grasp me to see if I am okay. I try to assure her that I am fine but she just scans her eyes over me with the seriousness of reading something. After a moment I grow worried but then she just laughs and begins to slide he hands all over me, instantly making me forget about how nervous I was a second ago.

It stays like this for a few minutes. Shudders rolling through me as I am overwhelmed by her beauty and then her scanning over me with a smile and affectionately running her hands all over my chest. Today I am determined to make sure that no more tears fall.

Suddenly Ellie grabs my hand and leaps up from the couch, dragging me with her to go find her mother. We walk through her house hand and hand until we find her mom reading the newspaper at their dinner table.

"Hey mom, could I ask a favor, and before you say no, just hear me out," Ellie starts in an adorable pleading voice. Her mom looks up from the paper with a questioning look, wondering how much this little "favor" is going to cost her.

"Okay, I'm listening," her mom replies.

"Can I please get a new cell? This thing is practically from the dark ages!" Ellie pleads, gripping me even tighter.

Her mother purses her lips, "I don't know, why don't you just put it on your Christmas list?" Her mom suggests.

"No, the store is having its annual sale today, it will be a hundred dollars off. If we wait until Christmas we'll have to pay full price." Ellie argues. I vaguely wonder what they are talking about, but I don't dare interrupt my girlfriend when she is talking.

"Well," He mom drawls, contemplating it.

"Please Mom! I need a new phone. My two year upgrade was up last week!" Ellie begs. Now I am intrigued, phone is usually what Ellie calls out when we play hide-and–go-seek and I am the one hiding. Maybe she wants a new version of the game or something. That would be fun, I can't imagine how they would upgrade it though.

"Well, alright. You did get an A on your last chemistry test so I guess you deserve one," her mom says with defeat.

"Yes!" Ellie says, jumping up and down, forcing me to jump along with her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"We might as well go right now, I don't have to be at Lilly's until four so go get in the car,"

"Okay!" Ellie agrees, rushing to the car and taking me with her.

As her mom gets in the car and starts to pull out of the driveway I think about asking what is going on, but I don't want to dampen Ellie's mood with my stupid questions. So instead I just sit back and enjoy the company of the most wonderful girl on this planet.

After a while her mom pulls into a parking lot and parks, making Ellie hop out with joy. I climb out too, still clutching her hand and feel my heart pound. It's the phone store where we first met! Our Anniversary was last week, but this must have been why Ellie was talking all crazy, she was trying to surprise me with an anniversary present.

As we walk in all I can seem to think is; "she did remember." I could not be more in love with this girl.

Ellie confidently leads us both up to the counter where an employee stands looking annoyed. I don't let this dampen my mood though. I can't wait to see what she has planned for us to do here!

"Hi, I'm here to upgrade my phone," Ellie says, keeping up the act. I smile and decide to go along with it. This is her plan and I don't want to ruin it by telling her I've figured it out too early.

"Okay, which one would you like to upgrade to?" The man asks in a voice covered thick with the smoke of years of cigarette packs.

"The new Iphone 5 s." She says, looking back once as if to confirm it with her mom who was hovering behind us.

"Okay, can I see your old phone?" He asks. Ellie nods, leading me over to shake hands with the man. "Awe, what a clunker," The man says when he sees me. That's not very nice, but I'll I don't want to ruin Ellie's plans with my temper so I keep quiet.

"Yeah, but it was a good one," she says solemnly. I look over to Ellie now, starting to feel uncomfortable. Why can't she just drop the act now?

"Okay, I'll go get your new phone," The man says, leaving us together as he walks away.

I give Ellie a questioning look but she just stares ahead with excitement, like I'm not even there. After a moment the man returns with a small box that has a picture of something sleek and metal on it.

"This the color you want?" he questions gruffly. Ellie nods. "Okay, that will be ninety-nine dollars please,"

Ellie's mother hands over her credit card and the man slides it through the machine. I start to grow more and more worried as Ellie doesn't look at anything else but the box in her hands. Not even me.

"Well, that'll be it. Have a nice day!" The man calls as Ellie and her mom start to walk away, without me. I try to call out to them, but no noise comes.

The man starts to grab me, but I twist to look at Ellie for as long as I can. I try to call to her again, this must be some sort of mistake! I watch as Ellie opens the box and pulls out something that looks metal and sleek, almost like me, but better. My heart suddenly breaks as I realize she is trying to replace me! My girl, the only thing worth living for in my life had left me behind for someone else that looked like me, but not like anyone else in the store.

What is going on? My mind reels as I see her grow more and more excited about the thing in her hands, and move further and further away from me. I have never cried before, but I swear that I am crying now.

I try to call to her again, but she is already out the door, getting into her car. As I see her driving away my heart breaks in two and I know that there will be no more for me after this. I struggle in the man's grasp, trying to get back to my only love but he is sliding something out of my back.

I try to fight it, but I feel myself being pulled away. The last thing I see is the love of my life driving away from me without a care in the world, and then all goes black.


End file.
